Draculuara's Beginings
by Fanfiction Queen712
Summary: Draculaura is PREGNANT? Don't worry this is a happy story about a successful pregnancy. I will be doing multiple of these because I have so many ideas and I want them to be read.
1. Where it all started

Child birth is a beautiful thing and who better to experience it then a student from Monster High.

"Don't you tough them!" Draculaura yelled.

"They are not yours and they will never be yours BIG BABY!" Moonlight screamed back.

"Really cause who just gave birth?!" Draculaura said gesturing to the hospital room.

"Ladies!" Clawd finally intervened. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Lets go back to where the problem first started, at Monster High. It was a dark and gloomy day... so all the monsters were totally pumped for Cleo's end of the year party.

"So Clawd, are we still on for Cleo's end of the year party tonight?" Draculaura asked. Clawd looked down at her and smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Especially is it means quality time with my ghoul." Clawd replied. His answer made Draculaura blush a tiny bit.

"Well I better get to Biteology." Draculaura said as they approached her classroom.

"OK my bootiful ghoul." Clawd said waving as she walked away. He waked over to the Creepeteria to talk to Romulus during there free period together. They sat at a table in the far corner and started talking about sports and Draculaura.

"So Clawd is Draculaura your mate or is she just a fling?" Romulus asked putting his feet up on the table. Clawd growled at the question he heard every day.

"Why do you ask that every free period?!" Clawd asked frustrated. Romulus put his feet down and held up his hands in defense.

"Whoa touchy! the pack just keeps asking. Cause if she becomes pregnant then honestly you have no choice and then she is your mate forever, you know the rules man. Anyway I would stop asking if you would give me an answer." Romulus exclaimed.

"Of course she's not pregnant, as far as I know and if she was she would tell me. I don't even think that is physically possible." Clawd said less frustrated. Duce walked over to the table a cou[le of minutes later and sat down two minutes before the bell.

"Hey dudes what's going on?" He asked. Clawd looked exhausted and had his head down on the table.

"Nothing." Clawd mumbled.

*Bell Rings*

"Looks like our free period is over." Romulus said kind of disappointed. Clawd bolted out of his seat and ran to his next class as if he had just made a daring escape. All the boys went to there classes and the ghouls went to enjoy there lunch.

"Thank god school is almost over!" Clawdeen said excitedly. Cleo was excited too and she decided to see who was and wasn't going to her end of the year party.

"So Draculaura can I expect you and Clawd at my party?" Cleo asked taking a bite out of her lunch. Draculaura smiled and finished her bite of salad.

"Of course we wouldn't miss it." Draculaura said very excited. Frankie looked a little nervous but no one thought anything of it.

"I'm gonna be there too if my brother and my best friend are there then I have to monitor them." Clawdeen said looking at Draculaura. Ghoulia moaned that she was going too but really she had to go. Cleo stood on the table and yelled out to the Creepeteria.

"Can I expect all you party monsters to be there?!" Cleo yelled happily. They all yelled back yes and then started to chant her name. Frankie hadn't replied the whole lunch period.

"What about you Frankie?" Cleo asked looking at her angrily.


	2. Sorry guys

Heyyyyyy WELP It's hard for me to say this but I might have kinda forgotten/ given up on this story just a little BUT check me out on Wattpad for some different stories but yahhhhh cause ummmm well I just get more reviews on there so if you are interested in reading more of my work I would love to hear your feedback on Wattpad so my user is DoNotEverChange and I have 2 stories going right now and one that is paused at the moment. I'd love to see you there. Feel free to message me with any questions on Wattpad and I love you all Thank you to my reader and the other one I have done has 1000 words at least per chapter and there are now 16 of them so I hope to see you there and I'm sorry for those who fell in love with this one but I do plan on continuing the ones on here on Wattpad once I finish what I am currently working on.


End file.
